学園日数Academy Days
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: A little fanfic that takes place before it all happened. Before Toshiro's rank as captain, Kusaka's wrongful execution and the events that caused the Diamond Dust Rebellion. A prequel of my story"Memories of an Angel" ToshiroXOC KusakaXOC and implied KusaHitsu. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! would appreciate it
1. Chapter 1

初日

First Day

**Hi people! Since my first Bleach story "Memories of an Angel" hinted that Michiko had a relationship with both Kusaka and Toshiro, I decided to write a fanfic on it. If anything is unclear, please go to my first story if you need clarification. **

It was the first day of school. Toshiro arose early and hastened to change into his uniform. Knowing that Michiko was to become a Shinigami soon, he hoped he would run into her there at the Shino Academy. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and bid his grandmother a farewell before hurrying off.

###

Meanwhile, Michiko was already prepared. She had been to the academy before, but she was attending strict private classes because of her rank of nobility, so she would have to repeat her first year. This would be the first time she could attend classes with other students. She was outside giving her usual prayers to her parents' graves. She looked down at the two granite headstones instituted from the ground. Miharu Michishige and Hideaki Michishige, a former Shinigami; those were the two names that were engraved on those two pieces of stone. She had been taken care of thanks to the hospitality of Captain Ukitake and the others of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Still, she had no gotten used to the fact that she could never see them again.

"Michiko are you ready, you'll be late if you don't go now." She heard Ukitake call out from the estate owned by the Michishige Family.

"Sorry, I'm coming Ukitake-Ojisan." She said, snatching up her bag and rushing back inside.

"How do you feel Michi-chan?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just fine Ukitake-Ojisan, why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. Oh I forgot to tell you, you're cousin Yoko's here. She said she was really excited that you'd be attending school with her, so she rushed just so she could walk with you." He explained. They walked a little more and heard rapid footsteps.

"Michi-chaaaan!" They heard someone shrill loudly. She looked and saw her cousin sprinting towards her at break neck speed. She looked a lot like Michiko. Her hair was styled almost the same way except her hair was indigo black instead of blue. Her blunt bangs were clipped to the side by a red barrette. Besides that (and the fact that her body was more curvaceous than Michiko's flat board features due to her age) they looked like fraternal twins, rather than cousins.

Yoko pounced on her tiny doll like cousin, wrapping her arms around her small shoulders and embracing her tightly enough that Michiko felt like she'd die from the lack of air.

"I-it's good to see you too, Yoko-chan." She managed to say. "Ouch, uh, you're hugging me too tight, Yoko-chan." She told, gasping for air.

"Sorry Michi-chan, you're just so cuddly!" she exclaimed, hugging her tighter and burying her face between the crook of her slender neck.

"Well you better get going you two, school starts soon. You don't want to be late on your first day." Ukitake interrupted.

"He's right and thus let us head off!" Yoko exclaimed.

###

The melodious chime of the academy's carillon rung out, signaling the short amount of time the students had left to head into class. Michiko clutched Yoko's hand tightly, in fear that her tiny doll like self would get carried away by the sea of jostling freshman, seniors, and students of many years. Yoko continued dragging her cousin to their classroom when she saw a familiar face strolling down the corridors. It was a fairly tall freshman who had his blackish purple hair tied back and his bangs coming down to the side of his face.

"Kusaka-kun!" Yoko bellowed out joyfully. He turned around, forced a meager smile and attempted to continue walking. _Great, not her again_ he thought. Michiko felt her hand slip out of her cousin's. She ran to him.

"Hey, didn't you hear me, Kusaka-kun?" she asked, beaming a wide happy grin.

"Oh, hi, Michishige-sama." He greeted back with a lack of enthusiasm.

"What's with the formal greeting and honorifics; I told you can call me Yoko." She said. Afraid that she would get lost without her guide, Michiko slipped past many taller students. Suddenly she felt herself slam in to someone.

"Hey are you…?" Kusaka began asking. Suddenly he found himself smitten and silenced by the little girl that stumbled into him. She was almost half his size if not less. Her brown eyes were big and childlike and she had a faint perpetual blush airbrushed on her lightly tanned cheeks. Her blackish blue hair on the other hand was frayed and loose; nevertheless Kusaka couldn't find the right words to describe her. The word cute didn't suffice.

"H-hey are you alright?" he asked, offering her his hand. She looked up and rested her small hand in his.

"I'm so sorry about that." Michiko lamented as he helped her off the ground. He smiled at her.

"It's okay." He was about to ask her for her name when suddenly the final bell chimed away. Yoko yanked the dollish Michiko by the wrist.

"See you later, Kusaka-kun!" Yoko bellowed as she dragged Michiko away. Kusaka finally snapped out of his daze when he felt a passing student bump into his shoulder. _Dammit, that girl must've been wearing a magic charm or something _he thought to himself as he ran towards his classroom.

###

It was his first day; he knew that teachers would look down on him if he was late. Toshiro ran dashed down the halls looking for his classroom. He looked at the writing on a piece of paper he scrawled on earlier and looked at the classroom sign. 4-A the advanced class. He halfheartedly opened the door. Thank heavens he came in seconds before the late bell rang. When he entered the classroom silence abruptly fell. He was expecting such a reaction. All the kids in his neighborhood were afraid of him or thought he was weird; because of his snow white hair, because of his lustrous turquoise eyes, and mostly because of his distant and icy mannerisms. He scanned the classroom, looking for her but Michiko wasn't there. Perhaps they had been separated once again. The silence was broken by a breeze of quiet chatter and mousy whispers.

Unlike many of the students who gawked at the fair haired boy, Kusaka paid no heed and kept his nose buried in his book. Yoko began pestering him by jabbing her pencil relentlessly in his shoulder. At first, he tried to ignore her, hoping she'd stop soon. But it became evident that she wouldn't stop until he gave her a little attention.

"Will you stop that!" he demanded, turning in his chair and yanking the pencil out of her hand. "What is it that you want anyway?"

"Did you see that knew kid? He's so, so…?" her words were curtailed when she couldn't find the right word.

"So what?" he asked.

"I don't know; he kinda reminds me of Michiko because of his shortness and cuteness, but then again his details are so unique that I'm speechless! You must have a word to describe him right? Since you're such a little genius." She rambled, kneeling on her chair, reaching over and pinching his cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Don't touch me, Yoko." He said harshly, swatting her hand away.

"Just give me a word dammit!" she pleaded. He stole a quick glance over at Toshiro, who was looking for a place to sit. Yoko was right, his features were rather unique than odd. Kusaka tried to find the words to fit him. He began mumbling a few words that came to mind.

"I… I don't really know. Rare, unique, distinguished, incomparable…"

"Uh, I only asked for one you dictionary." She teased. He was still staring blankly at the boy. "Why are still staring at him?" Yoko caught his gaze and sneered wickedly.

"Don't tell me, you're smitten, infatuated with the new kid!" she presumed hastily with glee. He snapped out of it and his face was reddened.

"Shut up Yoko! It isn't like that. Everyone else is staring at him too you know." He denied in a flustered manner.

"There's a difference between gawking and staring my dear Kusaka-kun." She vexed with a wink. He glowered at her. The quiet chatter was ceased when the teacher dropped a book on his desk to gain their attention.

"Silence class!" his voice boomed. He then looked down on his roster. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, please take a seat. You may sit anywhere you like." He said. Toshiro kept looking around. Yoko suddenly sprang up and shot her hand up in the air.

"Sensei! Kusaka-kun and I would be delighted if Hitsugaya-san sits with us!" she bellowed out. Kusaka's blush returned but scantly.

"Go ahead." The teacher permitted. Toshiro walked through aisles between the desks and made his way towards Yoko and Kusaka. Eyes followed him. He then heard a snicker behind him.

"Hey I wouldn't sit behind Kusaka-san if I were you. You might not be able to see the board." A student teased.

"How did a little kid like you get into the advance class? You sure you're not looking for an elementary school?" another taunted.

"Everyone be quiet! I wouldn't be so smug young man. Hitsugaya Toshiro entered this class with the highest grades." The teacher belittled. Everyone was silent.

"Whoa, he topped even Kusaka-kun?" Yoko asked, making a cutesy puzzled look, resting her forearms and her chin upon Kusaka's head. The teacher nodded. She then smiled broadly and radiantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Heh, hear that Kusaka-kun you finally have a rival!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah now let me go already Yoko." He said, squirming about a little so she could release him from her grip.

"Alright now everyone take their seats so class can begin." The teacher ordered. "I am your teacher Masanori Daisuke. Welcome to the advanced class freshman…" With that the chatter ceased and Toshiro sat behind the Kusaka's row and a few chairs away from Yoko. He was sitting seldom to himself. As the teacher began his introduction lecture, Kusaka looked over his shoulder and caught a glance of Toshiro. He didn't know why but he really wanted to get acquainted with him.


	2. Chapter 2

約束

Promise

_Don't make decisions when you're happy and don't make promises when you're happy_

After the first class, Yoko quickly ran to the teacher's desk. She hadn't seen Michiko since the beginning of school when Captain Ukitake had rushed by and reported that her supervisors of Gotei 13 wanted to check on her.

"Sensei, Michiko is assigned to this class right? I know she isn't the same age as the rest of us, but she's still supposed to be in this class right?" she asked frantically. He picked up his roster and looked at the names. Toshiro was grabbing his books and preparing to leave when he heard her name. He slowed his pace, hoping to eavesdrop and deduce Michiko's whereabouts.

"Yes your cousin's here in the list; Michishige Michiko right?" he asked, showing her the list. She nodded. "Well if that's the case I guess I can check with other teachers." He said, leaving the classroom.

"Um, excuse me." she heard a faint voice ask. She turned around and saw it was Toshiro.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san, I thought you had already left like the others. So what is that you wanted to ask?"

"Are you related to Michiko?" he inquired.

"Yeah, why do you know her?" she asked. Yoko then took a pause and then grinned happily at him.

"Ah I understand now! Your name's Toshiro… so that means you're the Shiro-chan that Michiko kept talking about!" she exclaimed. Toshiro blushed a bit.

"Oh, she did really…?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways I'm her cousin Michishige Yoko, but just call me Yoko or Yoko-chan alright." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Yoko-san." He said simply.

"You sure are formal Hitsugaya-san. Anyways I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure where she is at the moment." She said. He looked a little disappointed. She noticed his expression.

"B-But don't look so sad, as soon as I find her I'll come and get you alright." She promised. His meager smile returned.

"Thank you Yoko-san." He acknowledged gratefully with a small bow.

"You're welcome but, quit it with the Yoko-san already. I don't wanna be a stranger to Michan's boyfriend." She said. The pink hue in his face returned.

"Wait! Michiko and I aren't…"

"Anyways I'll see you later!" she bellowed as she ran out the door, books in hand.

###

Yoko walked through the hallways when she soon spotted Michiko strolling solemnly.

"There you are Michan! I've been wondering where you've been!" she bellowed happily.

"Sorry, but Ojisan asked me to take a few more private classes." She replied. Yoko heaved a loud sigh,

"Ugh… Ukitake is way to overprotective." She whined.

"Well, he is part of my family Yoko." Michiko said.

"Yeah, yeah, now c'mon let's check and see if our roommates are there." She said, yanking her cousin along.

###

Kusaka headed down the halls, bag and books in hand. He moved past the other male students that were searching for their rooms. He found his room not too far off from where he was. He opened the door. The room was small; it was one of the very few rooms that could only accommodate two people. The first bed was empty but the other bed wasn't. There was a small boy unpacking his things. He recognized the boy as the white haired boy Toshiro Hitsugaya. He his words were stuck in his throat. He forced them out.

"Uh…um hi there." He greeted. Toshiro turned around.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Guess we're roommates." Kusaka said falteringly.

"Guess so." Toshiro replied impassively as he went through his bag. Kusaka couldn't believe this, the boy he was awestruck by was his roommate.

**TL Notes: **

**Ojisan-Uncle**

**Sensei-Teacher**


	3. Ohimesama

お姫様

Ohime-sama/ Princess

"_As long as we continue to live as if we are what we do, what we have, and what other people think about us, we will remain filled with judgments, opinions, evaluations, and condemnations. We will remain addicted to putting people and things in their "right" place."_

The first day of school was now over and the students were now left scrambling to look for their dormitories in which they would be living in for their stay at the academy. Renji, accompanied with Izuru strolled and spotted Rukia staring blankly into space. With her guard down he lifted his foot and kicked her backside, though of course not too hard. She let out a startled scream.

"Hey don't do that!" she shouted.

"C'mon it's our second year and you're still spacing out like that." He noted. "What are you staring at anyway?"

"It's that girl over there." She said pointing. It was Michiko being guided by Captain Ukitake. "It's odd I've never seen that girl before. What's even weirder is that she's with a Shinigami captain." She continued. They looked over and saw the girl she was mentioning.

"I think I've seen her before." Izuru said. "She's a second year but she was in private classes and taught by real Shinigami. To top it off she's placed in the advanced class."

"Really, amazing…" Rukia said, astonished.

"Pfft. I heard that's the girl from the Michishige Clan, one of the four Noble Families. She's just some spoiled Ohime-sama that's passing because of her wealth."

"Renji, you shouldn't say such things about people." Izuru interjected.

"What? You know it's true, that's how it is with most of those damn rich snobs."

###

The sun began to set and the sky was painted with many hues of orange, scarlet gold and violet. Rukia strolled about the girls' dormitory, looking for her room. She slipped past a few students and found the room she was to be staying in. She opened the door and saw someone already inside. Her short hair was dark ebony and tied in pigtails. She was busy unpacking her stuff on the floor, but she turned around when she heard Rukia's footsteps.

"Oh, hello." She greeted with a smile.

"You're Renji's classmate right? Anyways, my name's Rukia, it's nice to meet you." She introduced.

"It's good to meet you also. I'm Hinamori Momo, I guess we're roommates."

They then heard the door behind them open again. The two girls who came in were Yoko and Michiko. Rukia recognized the smaller one as the Michishige she had noticed earlier. She looked at their necks. They were both wearing a Kajihi choker (Fire Scarlet Choker) with the clan's emblem on it. Rukia glowered in her mind with a sense of worry. _Ohime-sama s_he thought with worry and disgust. After hearing what Renji said, she was worried that two princesses to deal with would be a pain. But, Momo was grinning.

"Michi-chan, I didn't know you were here!" Momo exclaimed with glee. Michiko glanced over and leapt into her arms.

"Hinamori-kun!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you too." Momo said, patting the younger one's head.

"So is this your first year?" she asked. Michiko shook her head.

"My first year was spent with the Shinigami, so my second year is gonna be spent here."

"Amazing! You're here two years early; you're a little prodigy just like Shiro-chan." Momo praised, messing up Michiko's blackish blue locks. Yoko then remembered the promise she had made to Toshiro and started hysterically screaming and pounding her head against the wall.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she repeated at the top of her lungs as she continued bashing her head into the wall. Rukia became startled and all she could think was _WTF… what in the world is wrong with her? _

"Uh… um are you alright?" she asked timidly. Rukia was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders.

"No! Nothing is alright!" she shouted uproariously, scaring the wits out of her again. "Mi chaaaan! I'm so sorry! Please forgive Yoko-chan!" she lamented and begged, bowing on the floor and trembling.

"Huh?" the three girls said in unison, gawking at her.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is in the same class as me. When class was over he said he was the Shiro-chan you were friends with and said he missed you greatly! When I said I couldn't find you he was heartbroken so I promised that I'd bring you to him as soon as possible! Now I broke that promise and I broke his heart!" she expounded loudly and started riotously whimpering.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" they heard someone roar. It startled them; Yoko nearly hit the ceiling when she jumped with fright. She crawled under the bed and stuck her head out from the covers. Their door was opened with a loud slam. A girl with long shiny silver hair and fiery red eyes came barging in. She was Kuroda Hikaru, a student in the sixth year advanced class, and dormitory mother.

"S-sorry Kuroda-senpai." Rukia apologized.

"Just keep it down will you?" she requested, this time in a calmer tone, leaving and shutting the door.

"Anyways I'm sorry about her outburst and I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Michishige Michiko, but you can just call me Michi-chan if you want." She introduced herself to Rukia. It wasn't the greeting she had in mind.

"I'm Rukia, nice to meet you." She said simply, shaking the smaller ones hand. Yoko pulled herself out from under the bed.

"And I'm Michishige Yoko, her cousin; it's great to meet you." She greeted. Rukia smiled. Perhaps they weren't the stuck up princesses that looked down on people.


	4. 夢中

夢中

Smitten

_Ah! Young love - so naive, so immature, so unsophisticated, yet ever so charming! Every generation warns the next of the heartaches and the heartbreaks that come with this love. Yet, each generation is eager to experience love. _

Days had gone by and neither Toshiro nor Kusaka had seen Michiko in their class. She was still taking additional classes that her relatives and caretakers advised her to. At the moment, Kusaka was in class, being bored out of his mind and not concentrating on his work. He was an advanced student and the regular proficient work didn't challenge him at all. He wasn't completely bored however. What used to be a blank stare became a somewhat intense gaze when he caught sight of the new student that had joined his class; Toshiro Hitsugaya. That Toshiro kid was something to behold. Unlike all the other students, Kusaka actually really liked Toshiro, but kept his admiration afar and didn't really speak to him. He rested his elbow on the desk and his chin on his hand as he continued to stare.

"Psssst! Sojiro-kun! Can you help me with this?" the young girl with long charcoal colored hair that had shades of purple. He rolled his eyes. There she goes again; pretending that they were best friends when he was actually was pestered by her. They knew each other since childhood but Kusaka didn't build immunity to her annoyance. He gave her a cold look.

"Please don't bother me Yoko-san." He requested. She pouted.

"Oh c'mon, you're already finished so why don't you help me out." She begged.

"Figure it out for yourself!" he told angrily. Yoko continued whining and griping.

"Aww, Sojiro-kun's so cold and mean!" she complained.

"Shut it you're gonna get me in trouble, Michishige!" he scolded, trying hard not to shout. All of the sudden there were a few light knocks on the door and then it opened.

"Um, this is the advance class, right?" a young, fairly short girl asked. She looked quite young. Her hair was blackish blue and long, slightly messy and frayed at the end. It was the girl who he saw accompanying Yoko. Toshiro immediately recognized her voice and nearly stood up from his seat. All eyes were on her.

"Yes it is. You're Michishige Michiko, right?" Masanori Sensei asked. She nodded her head.

"Hi, Michan!" Yoko shouted from her seat.

"Please refrain from you're outbursts, Yoko-san. Michiko-san, go and take a seat."

Michiko hugged her books tight to her chest and walked down the aisles. A bunch of whispers began flying by here and there.

"She's so small."

"She's from the Michishige clan, one of the four noble families."

"I heard she's a prodigy."

"Pfft, that little thing? She looks so delicate that you could break her in half."

"She doesn't look like much."

"She's really cute though."

"Too cute for my taste."

These words traveled to and fro in hushed voices that were still audible to her. She paid no heed to them. She headed to where Yoko was sitting and spotted Toshiro. She smiled at him. He pretended not to notice but he couldn't help but steal a glance. Her grins always made him feel better.

"Looks like we have another shorty in the class." A student snickered.

"Hey Hitsugaya looks like there's finally someone who's the same height as you!" another vexed.

"Quiet down!" Sensei Masanori demanded. "Now that you're childish behavior has died down, we can now get back to class."

###

The class was over and the break for lunch had commenced. Kusaka was grabbing his lunch when he spotted Toshiro walking solemnly out the door, lunch in hand. He looked so lonely. The sympathetic side in him couldn't help but want to join the fair haired boy for lunch. Kusaka sprang from his seat.

"See you later, Shirayuki (snow white)." An older student affronted, slapping Toshiro by the back of his head as he and his chuckling friends walked outside, jostling the smaller boy.

"Hey leave him alone guys." Kusaka stepped in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Replied the bully.

"Um, hey are you okay?" He asked. Toshiro stopped in his steps and turned around.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine; you're… Kusaka, right?" he asked. Kusaka smiled.

"Yeah, I almost forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Kusaka Sojiro." He introduced. Grateful to him, Toshiro thanked him with a small bow.

"Well, thank you Kusaka-senpai." He acknowledged.

"Hey we're in the same class; there's no need to call me that."

"Yeah but you are older than me." Toshiro argued, forming a meager smile at him. They then heard a loud slamming sound from the hallways. They looked out the door and saw that Yoko had avenged Toshiro by unleashing a deadly textbook attack on his bullies. They were knocked down with one blow.

"Yes, bull's-eye!" she shouted, jumping happily in the air.

"Alright, Yoko-chan!" Michiko praised, giving her a high five. The two girls looked and spotted Kusaka and Toshiro in the doorway.

"Hi, Kusaka-kun, hi, Hitsu-kun!" Yoko called out, running over to them. "Did you guys see that awesome throw?"

"You know that wasn't completely necessary, and what happened to calling me Hitsugaya-san?" Toshiro enquired almost coldly. Yoko playfully pouted and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hmmmm… you're so icy like Kusaka-kun, no wonder he likes you so much." She teased. Kusaka's face flushed pink.

"Shut up!" he demanded. Yoko giggled.

"Hey, don't tease him too much, Yoko-chan." Michiko interjected. "Anyways it's great to see you again, Shiro-chan."

"I told you not to call me Shiro-chan." He said. She rolled her eyes and then looked over at Kusaka.

"Also, thank you for sticking up for him." She acknowledged with a beguiling grin. His blushed return.

"Uh… yeah." He uttered, feeling flustered.

"Looks like that smile of yours is still as devastating as ever." Toshiro commented. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She gets it from Ukitake." Yoko joshed. "Now let's get going, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Yoko-chan." Michiko teased.


	5. 友情と愛

友情と愛

Friendship and Love

_It's funny, most people can be around someone and then gradually begin to love them and never know exactly when it happened._

"So how do you two know each other Yoko-chan?" Michiko asked, taking a bite of rice from her bento.

"My family didn't like that there weren't a lot of trees in the Seireitei, so we moved to the first district of the Rukongai. That's where I met Kusaka-kun." She replied with food in her mouth. Kusaka scowled at her poor dining manners.

"Can you not talk with your mouth full Yoko." He requested. She pouted, swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah go ahead and do that, that's really mature Yoko-san." Toshiro retorted.

"We better hurry, class is going to resume soon." Michiko said as she tucked her bento back in its bag.

###

The next activity for their class was kido training. They were organized into two single filed lines. The year was still pretty early for this, but they were the advance class after all. There was quite a bit of pressure set on the students. Not only was the teacher grading them, but a few of the sixth year students would be watching in case anything went wrong.

"I never expected my first day to continue with a test." Michiko said over her shoulder to Yoko.

"Tell me about it, I'm so nervous!" Yoko bawled.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She assured. They were about to take their seat on the ground when they heard charging footsteps behind them. The two girls speedily turned around and saw Hikaru rushing at them with a wooden katana in her hand. Michiko's instincts clicked and she intuitively unsheathed her wood sword and blocked the attack. Yoko fell back, startled to death.

"What the hell was that for Kuroda-senpai?" Yoko questioned in an exasperated and shrill voice. Hikaru glared at her with her crimson eyes and pointed the end of the katana at her throat.

"You're reflexes are too slow Yoko-san." She scolded. "If you don't wanna bring shame to the Gotei 13 you better shape up."

"Hey don't be too hard on the students Hikaru." They suddenly heard someone interrupt. It was Shuhei. Hikaru frowned at him.

"Whatever. Also who gave you permission to take the –san off my name." she reprimanded coldly. Yoko sneered at her.

"And what do you find so funny?" Hikaru questioned. She giggled.

"Heh… Kuroda-senpai must be acting so cold because she likes Hisagi-senpai." She teased. Hikaru's face turned bright pink like cherry blossoms. She slapped the back of Yoko's head harshly.

"Sh-shut it you idiot." She stuttered with her head down in embarrassment and then walking away.

"That's weird; I've never seen Hikaru get so flustered like that." Shuhei commented. "Anyways you two better get ready; your group is up next."

The group that had performed the test was Toshiro's and Kusaka's group. All the targets were still perfectly intact all except for two marks that were next to each other. On her tip toes she looked over her classmates shoulders to see who the ones that hit a bulls-eye were. It was Kusaka and Toshiro. Kusaka had hit the target but not completely dead on, while Toshiro on the other hand struck it perfectly in the center.

"Wow, was that Hitsugaya-kun who did that?" Yoko asked, astonished.

"Next group step forward." The instructor ordered. Michiko and Yoko walked to the front with the rest of their set. The two girls were nervous. Michiko took a breath and began chanting the incantation for Shakkahō.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31. Shakkahō!" she had become too nervous before that she ended up putting too much power into the blast and ended up destroying the target and the stand it was held on. Everyone stopped and froze in awe.

"Whoa what was that!" Kusaka said under his breath. Toshiro didn't reply. He was so shocked to see how much power could be stored in such a small girl. Michiko's shoulders tensed in embarrassment.

"That was amazing Mi-chan!" she suddenly heard Yoko exclaimed. After that, class was dismissed. As they headed back in the classroom, she could hear the barely audible whispers.

###

Later in the evening, Kusaka strolled back to his dorm when he noticed Michiko standing idly outside in the courtyard. A bit reluctant, he forced himself to move and speak with her.

"Um, hi Michiko." He greeted timidly. She didn't turn around or respond in any way. He tried calling her by a different name. "Michishige-sama?" he called. Still no reply. "Michishige-san?" he said. She didn't answer; it was if his words didn't reach her, or she was in another world. He sighed; he didn't feel comfortable using cutesy honorifics for people he just met, but that was the only name he didn't try addressing her by.

"Mi-chan!" he called, a little louder to make sure he could hear. At last she responded. Adorably, she scooted around, tottering a bit to face him.

"Oh, hi Kusaka." She finally greeted back. He heaved another sigh.

"Why didn't you respond when I was calling you? Did you not hear me or something?" he asked. Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own.

"Kusaka, do you know what my name is?" she asked. He raised a brow and gawked at her.

"Michishige Michiko of course." He answered. She shook her head and chuckled.

"No, you're supposed to call me Mi-chan, or Michi-chan." She corrected. He heaved another heavy outbreath.

"Please just let me drop the –chan from your name." he begged.

"But why, were friends aren't we?" she asked. Kusaka blushed a bit.

"Uh… of course, Mi-chan." He stuttered falteringly. She beamed a grin at him. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really, I'm just a little on edge from today's practice. I can't believe what had happened." She said in dejected tone, holding her head.

"I can't believe it either," he began. "You were incredible."

She blushed. "Huh? What do you mean? I destroyed the entire target including the stand it was on."

"It could've been worse." He soothed. She smiled.

"Well I better get going, thanks Kusaka." She acknowledged.

"Hey wait. If I get to call you Mi-chan, then it's only fair for you to call me Kusaka-kun." He told. She grinned.

"Okay, then… by Kusaka-kun." She bid farfewell.


End file.
